


Secrets of the Metal Clan

by Gamerqueer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To those outside the Metal Clan, Kuvira is thought to be an adopted member of the Beifong family. But those within the domes know that the relationship between Suyin Beifong and Kuvira is much more complicated. It's hard to keep anything secret in Zaofu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of sweat hung in the air even after the other dancers had cleared the studio. Kuvira remained, stretching out her leg against the wall. She winced as a sharp pain shot through her thigh. “Not again,” she muttered. She closed her eyes and continued stretching despite the pain when suddenly the scent of jasmine perfume filled her nostrils.

“What are you still doing here, dear?” Suyin asked, approaching Kuvira. “I was just about to turn out the lights.”

Kuvira dropped her leg from the stretch and shrugged. “I felt like I needed to continue working a bit at it. My leg has been weak.”

“Sit down,” Suyin said.

Kuvira obeyed, and the older woman knelt in front of her, putting her hands on her thigh and kneading at the muscles. Kuvira instinctively jerked away—though not from the pain.

Suyin tried to meet Kuvira’s eyes, but the woman avoided. “There’s a lot of tension built up here, Kuvira. I can do some more work on it tomorrow before the others arrive.” She stood and gestured for Kuvira to join her. “For now, you should come join my family at dinner. Ping is creating something delicious as always, and it’s been far too long since you’ve joined us. It’s been months even!”

“I have to get cleaned up, and I’m tired from work and practice. Maybe another time, Su.”

Suyin took Kuvira’s hand. “Well don’t forget, you’re always welcome."

Kuvira noticed the other woman quickly glance up and down her muscular body. “I—you know I don’t like being around children.”

Suyin smirked and waved her hand. “Junior’s only two years younger than you…and the youngest, Wing and Wei, are twelve—hardly children anymore. But it’s alright. I understand.” Suyin leaned forward and kissed Kuvira on the cheek. “If you ever want to talk in private, we can meet in my office. Even Baatar would not enter without my permission,” she whispered in Kuvira’s ear before turning to leave the studio. “Make sure to turn the lights out when you’re done in here.”

                                                                                         

* * *

 

 

Kuvira stood silently with a few others as the elevator slowly crept up floor by floor. By the time it reached seven, Kuvira was alone, and she got off. She walked down the hall to her apartment and unlocked the door with her platinum key. Ever since Zaofu’s formation, all locks and keys had been made of platinum—per a local law instated by the leader, Suyin. It was because of policies such as that which made Zaofu an incredibly expensive place to live.

Once inside, Kuvira threw her workout bag on the floor, and she went straight to the icebox. She retrieved vegetables and nuts then threw them in a blender. As the blender whirred, she stared at a portrait of Suyin on the wall—one of the only decorations in her utilitarian apartment—and her thoughts drifted to the woman. Thirteen years ago, when Kuvira was eight, Suyin had found her on the streets of Ba Sing Se and decided to take her back to the city of Zaofu. Publicly, the act had appeared like an adoption of sorts, but anyone who really knew Suyin Beifong and her family knew differently. Suyin had provided everything Kuvira had ever needed growing up, but she was raised apart from the Beifong family by a nanny in a nearby estate. Once she had turned eighteen, she had joined Zaofu’s security team and moved into her own apartment.

Kuvira stopped the blender and poured the greenish-brown beverage into a glass. It was lumpy and bore slight resemblance to something that had already been eaten and come back up again, but Kuvira quickly knocked it back and poured another glass. After finishing a final glass, she turned on the radio to the local jazz station. She sunk down into her armchair and closed her eyes.

No matter how hard she had tried in early years for appearances, to Kuvira, Suyin was a mentor—never a mother. Recently however, something stirred in Kuvira’s belly and increased her heartrate every time she thought too much about her mentor. Attraction to women was nothing new to Kuvira. Though she occasionally found men attractive, all her sexual experiences—as few as they were—had been with women. Her past encounters had been nothing substantial, but they _had_ solidified in her mind her attraction to women. But feeling this way about Suyin was new and terrifying. When her thoughts had drifted this way in the past, Kuvira had distracted herself with numerous sets of pushups and squats until her muscles were too sore to feel anything except pure exhaustion.

_But the feeling of her lips on my cheek._

Suyin was very physical with her affections toward those close to her, but feeling her lips was a completely different sensation from those casual shoulder touches in the past. Kuvira bit her lip and slid her hand underneath her pants, imagining her hand was not her own. After a moment with her eyes closed and her hand rubbing herself through her underwear, Baatar Sr.’s face popped into her mind. “Dammit,” Kuvira growled, retracting her hand. Shame filled her as she opened her eyes and stared at the portrait of Suyin hanging on the wall once more. With guilt turning her stomach and a lust-filled ache still burning between her thighs, Kuvira moved her hand back down.

_She never needs to know about this._


	2. Chapter 2

_Meet me in my office after practice._

Suyin had whispered the phrase in the locker room before practice for the upcoming performance. Kuvira told herself mentally it was only to discuss her healing leg. Nothing during practice had hinted it was anything other than that. Still, Kuvira had difficulty focusing, and she had been sloppy. Now, she walked through the twisting halls of the Beifong estate. It had been years since she had made this journey, but she remembered every painting on the wall, every turn. She touched her metal necklace. She didn’t usually like wearing jewelry, but Suyin had given it to her years ago, so she had put it on.

“Kuvira! I thought that was you! How are you?”

Kuvira’s heart skipped, and she looked up. “Baatar? Oh…hello…I’m...walking.” She played with the metal around her neck. With the husband of the woman she lusted after standing right in front of her, every instinct in her body told her to run—forget about the meeting and leave the estate.

“It’s been too long since I’ve seen you around here!” The man shifted the stack of books in his hands. “But you look upset. Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing. I should probably be going.”

“Going? But Su is waiting for you!”

Kuvira raised her eyebrows, surprised at his declaration. _Su told him we were meeting? How much does she tell him? Of course she tells him everything! He’s her husband!_ “Oh, that’s right. Well, I don’t want to be late to our meeting. I’ll see you around, Baatar.”

“Of course, Kuvira. Good luck. This meeting is all she’s been talking about lately.” The man then scurried off with his hands full of books.

Kuvira continued to Suyin’s office door. _This meeting is all she’s been talking about lately._ She took a deep breath then rapped her knuckles against the metal.

“Come in! The door’s unlocked!” the woman called.

Kuvira entered the room and found Suyin fixing her hair in the mirror. The older woman wore a floor length emerald green dress with a low neckline and her own metal necklace. Kuvira’s face went hot. “Hello, Su. You look…great.” She pulled at her loose-fitting pants and top. “Am I underdressed? I thought we were just meeting here.”

Suyin smiled. “Well that’s what I was planning initially. But then I remembered this lovely little new sushi bar that opened up. It has great sushi, amazing cocktails…and nobody will bother us.”

“Okay. But should I go home and change first?”

“Nonsense.” The older woman took Kuvira’s hand and squeezed it. “You are beautiful.”

                                                                                             

* * *

 

 

Kuvira sat across from Suyin in a booth at the corner of the restaurant. She poured Suyin a glass of sake before the other woman did the same for her. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for how poorly I performed during practice earlier,” she said, taking a drink. “But you don’t have to worry about my leg. It was just a lack of focus.”

Suyin sipped from her own glass with a smile. “Oh sweetheart, did you really think this meeting was about the performance next week?”

The younger woman’s face went red. “So it’s not?” She tapped her fingers against the side of her glass.

Suyin took another drink, finishing it off. “I think _you_ know what this is about.” She eyed the server making her way to their table.

“Welcome back, Suyin,” the server chimed. She glanced at Kuvira and smiled. “Should I get you two the usual?”

“That would be lovely. And please make sure no one bothers us. I am not in the mood for an interview tonight.”

“Of course. Your meal will be out shortly.” The server then scurried away.

“As I was saying…I’m not going to take the lead on this.” Her eyes narrowed as she stared into Kuvira’s. “But I have a feeling there’s something inside you that has been _craving_ it.”

Kuvira shifted in her seat. _Spirits, this is really happening?_ “Yes,” was all she managed to choke out. She gulped down the rest of her sake then felt Suyin’s foot brush against her own.

“Well then, I am absolutely starved. I might eat all the sushi myself by the time it comes.”

                                                                                             

* * *

 

 

Kuvira’s legs shook as she walked down the hall to Suyin’s office for the second time that day—now, with Suyin beside her. She entered the office, and the older woman shut the door behind them.

Suyin sat on her desk and pulled Kuvira forward by her hand.

Kuvira’s heart raced, and she looked away from the woman in front of her. “Does Baatar know about this?”

“Oh, don’t worry, dear!” Suyin said, touching the side of Kuvira’s face. “He and I have an agreement. I occasionally see other people, and he’s fine with it.”

“Okay…” She looked back at Suyin, who was looking up and down her body hungrily.

“You don’t have to be afraid. If you want this, kiss me.”

With Suyin’s hand still on her face, Kuvira did as asked. She leaned forward and tentatively pressed her lips to the other woman’s, tasting the sake from dinner. She rested her hands on Suyin’s bare shoulders.

Suyin pulled her closer, moving her hands to Kuvira’s hips as she deepened the kiss. The tip of her tongue slid past Kuvira’s lips and found its place in her mouth.

Kuvira’s face was red hot and her body quivered as she slowly pulled away, leaving only a breath between them. “Spirits, Su.”

Concern fell over the older woman’s face. “Are you okay? We don’t have to keep going if you’re not ready.”

“No!” came the immediate reply. “I mean…no, don’t stop. I need this. You don’t know how many nights I thought of you.”

A smirk spread across Suyin’s face and she leaned close to Kuvira’s ear. “Did you touch yourself?”

“I…”

“Tell me the truth, dear. Did you touch yourself while thinking of me?”

Kuvira gulped and nodded. “Yes.” She closed her eyes and felt nails running gently down her neck then a hand reaching under her shirt and pulling it over her head. Goosebumps raised all over her body and her nipples hardened through her undershirt.

Suyin pinched at the hard buds then gripped Kuvira’s breasts in her hands. “I wonder…if I stopped here, would you go home and touch yourself again?”

“Su,” begged Kuvira, “don’t stop. I need _you_ to touch me.” She began to pull down her loose pants but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

“Patience,” the older woman breathed. She turned so her back was to Kuvira. “Help unzip my dress.”

Kuvira took a deep breath and guided the metal zipper down with her bending, revealing more tan skin with every second.

Suyin shrugged her dress to the floor then removed her heels, leaving her completely nude. “Thank you for your help.”  She turned to face the other woman once more. “So do you still think this is worth it? Or is my saggy old body too much for you?”

“Seriously Su? You’re only 40, and your body is gorgeous.” Kuvira stared at Suyin’s body, which, like her own, was firmly muscled from years of dance and combat training. Her full breasts hung lower than they might have years earlier, but it made no difference. Kuvira felt wet heat between her thighs.

Suyin smiled then went to lie across the spacious couch in the office.

“What if someone comes in?” Kuvira asked, unable to keep from staring down at the trimmed patch of grey hair leading toward Suyin’s center.

“No one will bother us. I assure you.” Suyin ran a hand through her hair then played with her own nipples. “Now, why don’t you take the rest of your clothes off, so I can look at you.”

“Yes…ma’am.” Kuvira almost felt silly referring to the woman in front of her in such a way, but the response changed her mind.

“ _Ma’am_? I like that,” Suyin purred. She watched intently as Kuvira slid down her pants then took off her briefs and undershirt. The younger woman’s breasts were much smaller than her own, and her muscle was more defined. She licked her lips as she stared at the woman’s firm abdomen. “Get over here.”

Kuvira climbed on top of Suyin and pressed one thigh between her legs, feeling the woman’s slick juices dripping.

“It’s been ages since anyone has gotten me this worked up,” Suyin admitted. “But I’ll help you first.” She sat up and pulled Kuvira onto her lap, facing her. She reached down and pushed a finger inside the woman on top of her.

“Shit,” Kuvira breathed. “Don’t be gentle, Su. I’ve been with people before. I need you to…I need…”

Suyin continued moving one finger slowly inside Kuvira, and her brows furrowed. “Say it. Tell me what you need.”

“Ugh. You know what I need.” Kuvira squirmed against Suyin’s hand, trying to get more.

“Well _I_ need to hear your words,” Suyin replied, beginning to retract her hand.

“Fuck me. Okay?”

“That was better. But I’m not sure you really mean it.”

“Spirits…fuck me, Su,” Kuvira growled. “Fuck me till I can hardly walk at practice tomorrow and everyone else wonders what’s wrong. Fuck me like this could be the only time we do this and we can’t waste a second.” She leaned forward to the crook of Suyin’s neck and smelled her jasmine perfume. “Fuck me like I’m all yours.”

Suyin smiled and kissed Kuvira’s cheek. “Much better.” She began to pump faster. “Now the real fun can begin, dear.”

_What if I fall in love with her?_ Kuvira closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure filling her body. Now was not the time for such a worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally finished this fic! Sorry it took so long. I was just having trouble finding motivation. Anyway, it was slightly inspired by "Carol" at least for the first bit. I hope I captured some of the dynamic that these two have. Let me know what you think!


End file.
